Boring Brothers: Gred and Forge
by Obsessive Nature
Summary: I’ve noticed there’s never really any moments between these characters. Year 3 Spoilers for Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban.Fred, George and Harry Converation. Oneshot!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, pity.

Summary – Sorry, but I've noticed there's never really any moments between these characters. No Slash!! Year 3 Spoilers for Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban.

BORING BROTHERS, GRED AND FORGE

"Alright Harry?"

Looking up at the sound of his voice, Harry saw Fred and George Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire, enter the common room, their arms loaded down with many bags, all of them with the name Zonko's printed on them.

Feeling an amused grin twitching at the corner of his mouth, he cleared his thought, put the book he was reading (Quiditch Through the Ages) down, and turned to face them.

"Erm guys, you do realise that it would have been easier to shrink them bags right" His voice wavered as he tried desperately not to laugh, he lost the battle when he caught the look the two brothers gave each other.

"Of course we did, dear Harrikins…" Fred

"You mock us with your words…" George

"We were testing you to see if you noticed…" Fred

"And you did, that's why you make such a good seeker." George

"Anyway," they both said, changing the subject.

"We heard 'bout your rotten luck…"

"Yeah, not being able to go to Hogsmeade…"

"The horror!"

"The shame!"

"The scandal!"

"And we were thinking, weren't we Forge?"

"Indeed we were brother Gred"

"Erm…guys," Harry interrupted them, a headache building from watching the twins talk like a tennis match (you know … look left, look right, look left, look right, etc).

"Yes?" both said, turning to the boy who lived. Their expressions the complete same, so he was unable to tell the difference, not that he would be able to anyway, they were to alike to be told apart, appearance and personality.

"You were saying about feeling sorry for me."

"Yes, we know, we were getting to that, I'll let Brother Forge explain that, ok Brother Forge?"

"Yes of course Brother Gred. Ach hem (aka, he's clearing his throat), seeing that you cannot go out until the despicable Sirius Black is caught from fear of either the dementors or the mass murderer gutting you"

"By you, we mean the ministry and Dumbledore"

"Yes. Thank you, Gred. Anyway because you cannot enjoy the simple pleasures, the village has to offer, the post office, the Three Broomsticks, the Hogs Head, the Shrieking Shack…"

"Er…Forge"

"… Madam Pudifoots, you know, I've brought a number of lass' there myself, don't really see what's actually special about that place, it's all pink and frilly, anyway that doesn't matter, the girls all seem to love that place and that's what does…"

"Forge"

"And don't forget about Zonko's, that place is heaven on Earth, amazing, beautiful, my eyes tear up just thinking about it and my heart sings loud and clear for all to hear, all it's bad qualities pale in comparison to the fantastic good qualities it has got…"

"George"

"Why just the other day, I bought this amazing …"

"GEORGE!!!"

"WHAT!?"

"There's not point continuing, you sent him of to the land of nod"

"Huh"

"He fell asleep because of all the boring crap you were sprouting, I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep myself."

George looked, and sure enough, Harry had fallen asleep listening describe in detail what Hogsmeade was all about, then his brain kicked in and he remembered the rest of what his twin said. "Hey, I am NOT boring!!!"

"Sure you are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Are not"

"Are"

"ARE NOT"

"Shush George, don't wake Harry up."

"Sorry" Snicker.

"What are you snickering at?"

"Nothing" Another snicker "I just felt that since we went to all this trouble to find Harrikins here that we should give him a gift."

A pause in their conversation appeared as the twins seemed to have a telekinetic conversation.

"You mean use the new Zonko's product?"

"Yer huh!!"

"Okay" Another pause, "but you're still boring"

"AM NOT"

**Wahoo!!!! My first fic!! Finished!!!**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
